


You Love Me Don’t You?

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Dark Betty Cooper, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “You love me don’t you?” Betty asked, her tone sweet as honey. Her hand rested on his cheek coated in fresh blood from the man lying still and cold on the Cooper household floor.Jughead’s eyes flicker from the body to Betty“Ye- yes…” he answered, his voice wavering as he says it. He’s not so sure he actually does.“Good, I love you too Juggie. He was gonna take us apart by hurting me Jug so you understand what I had to do right?” She asked in the tone she knew he couldn’t say no to.“Yes I understand”“Then you have to help me Jug, help me get rid of it and then everything can go back to normal I promise” She says“Promise…?” Jughead muttered“Yes Jughead I promise everything will go back to normal if you help me”And he did.





	You Love Me Don’t You?

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Tags. You Have Been Warned.

“ _You love me don’t you?_ ” Betty asked, her tone sweet as honey. Her hand rested on his cheek coated in fresh blood from the man lying still and cold on the Cooper household floor.

Jughead’s eyes flicker from the body to Betty

“Ye- yes…” he answered, his voice wavering as he says it. He’s not so sure he actually does.

“Good, I love you too Juggie. He was gonna take us apart by hurting me Jug so you understand what I had to do right?” She asked in the tone she knew he couldn’t say no to.

“Yes I understand”

“Then you have to help me Jug, help me get rid of it and then everything can go back to normal I promise” She says

“Promise…?” Jughead muttered

“Yes Jughead I promise everything will go back to normal if you help me”

And he did.

* * *

 

She straddles his waist.

He says no I’m not in the mood, I don’t want want too.

She brushes her fingers through his hair and places small soft kisses around his face and neck.

“ _You love me don’t you?_ ” She Asked trailing her fingers up his chest. Jughead’s throat tightened.

“Yes” his voice turns small

“Then let me make you feel good, and me feel good.” She says

But he doesn’t want it

“Betts I don’t-”

“C’mon Juggie” She flutters her lashes and flashed her soft smile.

Jughead says yes after that, the whole time he fights back the urge to run.

* * *

 

He says “Betty it was self defense! You’ll be fine!”

Betty’s Voice is cold along with her eyes.

“ _Jughead if you love me you won’t say anything._ ”

He’s at a loss for words, he wants nothing more than to go to the police so every time he sees someone look at him he’s not struck with the fear that they know so when he sees a police car he doesn’t have to quickly rush off so he doesn’t think he’s going to he arrested.

But he loves Betty so he has to.

-

His catches him breaking down one night after coming in from a night shift at pops.

When Jughead says it’s nothing it’s just stress related FP goes.

“Boy. I’ve seen you stressed madly before and this ain’t it. What is wrong?”

And he cups his face just like he used to when he was eight. When would try to bottle stuff up about his worries or whatever what was bothering him  
That day and he would say.

“It can’t be helped if you won’t reach out”

So Jughead spills

He tells him about the body, the unwanted sex, her convincing him not not to go to the police.

His dad gives him a long look,it feels like an entirety when he finally speaks.

“Boy. What has she done to you…”

* * *

 

His dad holds him and Alice as she watches Betty be dragged away by the mental institution people.

She’s screaming and thrashing and kicking. And she looks at Jughead one more time before she’s thrown in the van.

“ _I Thought You Loved Me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Always appreciated. (Even tho I probably won’t get any on this lmao)


End file.
